Kungfubar
by ZecoreZecron
Summary: With little supplies left and only half of a ship, the remaining crew of the Dawn sets down on what they think is an uninhabited planet. Instead they find a world at war with itself. Slight AU.
1. Medic

**A/N**

**Howdy y'all. This here is my second fanfic ever. At least, second that I've deemed good enough for public viewing. **

**Anywho, before you start to read I should warn you that this is a little AU. **

**On the HALO side of things, Sgt. Johnson LIVES! Why? Because I like the guy too much. And he's immortal. He did survive Halo being blow up (in the Legendary ending), so I figure Spark's laser would just be a spark (HA) compared to that. And a few more personal ended up on the ass end of the dawn too. This is just so I have something to work with though.**

**On the Avatar side of things, Aang is a little older. He was 14 when he got frozen. Not much different there, just thought the story would have been better if he weren't a little kid. Also, he killed Ozai. No spirit bending crap. Sadly, that also means I can't use Zuko's mom as part of the plot. *sigh* Oh well.**

**Other than that, enjoy.**

**Linebreak**

Five years.

Five years since the Ark and the flood.

Five years of drifting in space, waiting for something.

Something appeared.

The limited sensors on the rear section of the_ Forward Unto Dawn_ finally picked up an image of a habitable planet. The monitoring program activated the start up sequence for the shipboard AI.

After five years of sleep, Cortana awoke.

Cortana turned her attention to the planet that the ship had discovered. _In the habitable zone, atmosphere seems to be oxygen/nitrogen mix, gravity estimated at 9.6 n/kg._

Cortana used the remaining engines on the ship to adjust course to head toward the planet. It would take about fifteen hours to reach it. In the mean time, she had to wake everybody up.

Out of the original crew of over a thousand personal, only ninety-eight remained alive after the ark. A dozen of them were engineers that had worked on the _Dawn_ and the rest were marines and ODST's.

And of course, The Chief.

The thawing process took about an hour. Once everyone had assembled in the mess hall, the only intact room that had enough room, Cortana relayed the situation to everyone on board.

"OK everybody, here's the situation," began Cortana. "We're drifting in space with only six months of supplies and a planet that is capable of supporting life a day away. What we need to do is figure out how we can survive until someone can pick us up."

The assembled crew members sat in silence. Johnson was the first to speak up. "Seems we should set up a base camp where ever we set down the _Dawn_ and work our way from there."

"That's the thing. We only have half of the _Dawn_. If we can get her to land it'll be rough." Cortana shook her head. "We can't count on anything making it to the surface intact."

One of the marines spoke up. "Why don't we just take down everything we can with the pelicans before we let the _Dawn_ crash. We got the fuel right?"

"No, we only have enough for one return trip to space. Taking everything would take at least five trips. We could get most of it down if we used the drop pods and life boats."

"Well it's settled," spoke Johnson. "Everyone, load up all the lifeboats with what ever you can fit in there. Hook as many vehicles to the pelicans as you can. We get what we can down then salvage what we can after the _Dawn_ get down."

It was a mad scramble, but by the time they arrived and began to prep for atmospheric entry, everything had been packed into the pelicans and lifeboats.

Chief took a seat in one of the pelicans. Five of the pelicans were carrying warthogs and the other three were carrying scorpions. All of the remaining lifeboats, twenty in total, were filled to capacity with whatever could be stuffed into them. Chief was on one carrying the scorpion, as he was the only one who could pilot one solo.

He looked out one of the front windows as the _Dawn_ entered the atmosphere.

**LineBreak**

Aang lay on the ground. It had been three years since he had defeated the Fire Lord, and still peace had yet to come to the land. Really it was not too surprising. After a hundred years of fighting, nobody was about to start hugging and kissing. About half of the Fire Nation army had openly rebelled and started a separatist movement too.

Most of the Earth Kingdom still wanted revenge for the hundred years of conflict. Most only attacked the separatists but some just killed all Fire Nation indiscriminately.

Aang turned his thoughts to less unpleasant thoughts, like the woman laying on the ground with him and the friends whose company he shared. The young avatar and his friends lay out on the on their way to Ba-Sing-Se watching stars and swapping stories of the past. Only Toph and Zuko were absent, both on active duty settling the conflict.

"Hey Aang, do you think that there could be other people out there looking at the stars like us?" asked Katara.

"I once asked Gyatso that once. He said that a hundred thousand years ago, humans walked among the stars and lived on thousands of other worlds."

"Do you think we'll ever meet anyone from another world?"

Aang was about to answer but was interrupted by Sokka. "Of course not. There's no air up there to breath."

Just to be contrary, "I think there are, and I think we'll meet them one day," shot back Katara.

Suddenly, a star fell through sky and impacted somewhere to the west.

"Ok, I'm sure that's just a coincidence."

"Sokka, when have we ever been that lucky?"

**Linebreak**

After the _Dawn_ broke atmosphere, the remaining crew waited in orbit for a few hours while the ship's internal diagnostics determined if it was worth the time to salvage what they could. It was.

Within an hour, all of the survivors had landed within spitting distance of the _Dawn_.

The crew waited about twelve hours for the ship to cool after its reentry and caught up on some sleep while they were at it. A short inspection of the ship began once it was cool enough to open the doors. They had just about everything that they could need to surface on this planet for about three years. Or almost everything.

"Sergeant Major, we have a problem," reported on of the maintenance crew.

,

Johnson sighed. He was too old for problems. "What is it?"

"The water supply. It must have leaked out while we were all in cyro."

"Um, I think I might have saw a river about twenty clicks north of here when we came down."

"OK PEOPLE LISTEN UP," shouted the Sergeant over the camp. "We need to get some water from the river to the north of here or y'all are going to have to lick your uniforms clean. Find some tanks we hook up to the tanks to haul the water back here, and do it before you start to smell. Otherwise you're gonna have to lick each other clean too."

The Sergeant had never seen troops move so quickly.

**Linebreak**

Later that day, Johnson and his group, about twenty in total, were making their way to the river that had been spotted earlier. With them were about fifteen scorpions that had been rigged to haul metal crates modified to hold water. The rest of the remaining crew was busy making the _Dawn_ habitable again.

So far, everything had been going smooth. Within fifteen minutes they had gotten to the river and had begun filling up the tanks. Ten men had the privilege of staring at the water pumps while the other nine and Johnson were looking around the nearby landscape for anything that could be useful.

One ODST, by the name of Ramirez, who was looking around was not too happy to be doing nothing. _Other than some big damn trees and a big damn forest there aint nothing around here_. He shook his head and was about to go back to the main group to report the nothing he had found when he thought he heard something. Ramirez increased the sensitivity of his helmet's microphones. Sure enough, there was someone screaming.

Lots of someones. In addition there was the sound of some sort of animal.

Ramirez moved in the direction of the noise, swearing to himself that he would personally beat the life out of whoever was dumb enough to get mauled by a wild animal. _Just my luck to save some dumbass who can't tell a bear's ass from a bare ass_.

Ramirez caught sight of something though trees. There was a village on this supposedly uninhabited planet. What got his attention however, was the massacre in the village. Men, women, and children were all being cut down by soldiers in red uniforms. If he had not been focused on the flames immolating the civilians, he would have found it strange that the only other weapons were swords and sticks.

"_Sarge, come in!"_ he called over the radio.

"_What is it,_" snapped Johnson. "_If I have to save your ass because your being attacked by a wild animal-_"

"_Negative. We have a bunch of civilians being slaughtered over here._"

"Ramirez, if you're trying to be funny-"

"No."

"… what do the hostiles look like and what is your position?"

"Hostiles are wearing red armor and some have a weird flame thrower weapon. Location is a village 500 meters east of the main group."

"Alright everyone. To that location double time!"

**Linebreak**

It was a good day to fly. The air was clear, the sun was shining, and they were close to the Hei-Bi forest. He had heard that it was growing nicely and the nearby village had grown into a large town. Aang was in a particular hurry to get there and see how the forest was growing back since he had last seen it.

That, and Sokka was complaining that he hadn't had a chance to buy some meat for a while.

Sokka's stomach grumbled again. "Hey Aang, how much longer till we're there?"

"Don't worry, we're almost there. I can see the village from here and… hm. HOLD ON!"

Aang pulled Appa into a dive right for the village.

"What is it?"

"Fire Rebels."

Sokka and Suki immediately grabbed their weapons. Within a minute they had reached the village.

Sokka, Suki and Katara jumped off the bison and ran toward the sound of conflict. Aang pulled Appa's reigns up and flew him toward the nearest group of Fire Rebel forces. Ten tons of furious bison bore down on them like a bolt of divine fury. From atop Appa, Aang unleashed actual divine fury in the form of half ton boulders and slashing ribbons of wind.

A distance away, Sokka was doing his best just to say alive. He was currently facing off a group of three fire-benders. None of them were masters, but they could still burn him to a crisp with ease. Sokka rushed the nearest on and struck him with his sword. The blow was only a glancing blow and did little more than scratch the rebel's armor. Sokka couldn't swing fast enough to attack him again so he used his body to shove the fire-bender away from him.

This had the effect of causing the rebel to be in the line of fire of his ally. As the first man screamed in agony, Sokka rushed the second and swiftly stabbed him through the heart. He went down without another sound.

Quickly Sokka turned and slashed at the third. The third man tried vainly to step back, but that was his mistake. The side helmet would have prevented the blade from cutting him and was padded sufficiently to stop any head injury. However, the open front of the helmet offered little protection as both of the man's eyes were cut out.

In panic the man threw as much fire in every direction in front of him as he could. He couldn't hit Sokka, but Sokka couldn't get close enough to put the rebel out of his misery. Sokka saw Suki sneaking up be hind the man. She swiftly cut the man's throat. He crumpled to the ground as the life flooded from him.

They turned to see another group of rebels, nearly twenty of them, with murder in their eyes. They all rushed toward Sokka and Suki with the intent to kill.

There was a loud ratcheting sound coming from the tree line and rebels started to drop. Blood and flesh exploded from their bodies. From the forest ran a being wearing black armor that completely covered it. Even its helmet was black with a silver visor. It carried in its hands a device that shot forth flames and created the most deafening cacophony. It was as if a spirit of death had come down to reap unholy vengeance upon the land.

**Linebreak**

As soon as Johnson approved the mission, Ramirez rushed into the village guns blazing. He saw one kid in blue take down three of the soldiers in red with nothing but a sword. Ramirez also saw that he wasn't paying attention to the eighteen other reds behind him. Ramirez didn't miss them. He opened fire on the group. Without even trying to aim, five of them went down within seconds. He drew his sidearm and emptied it at the group killing two more and wounding another.

In those few instants, every eye in the village turned toward him. Ramirez dropped his pistol and began to reload his assault rifle, running for cover behind a building. For nearly a second, though it seemed like an eternity, there was absolute silence. Then one of the reds shot a burst of fire straight at Ramirez, who barely made it behind one of the buildings to reload.

Finished with his reloading, Ramirez turned around the corner and began to fire bursts at the reds. The reds responded with shooting blasts of fire towards him, forcing him to take cover again.

Ramirez reloaded his rifle with a full clip. He crossed himself, offered a quick prayer to Mary for safekeeping, and ran right for the group of reds with his rifle on full auto.

The first red was unlucky enough to receive several rounds of AP rounds to the chest. His blood flew everywhere, causing the rest of the group to pause in shock. That brief second of hesitation cost them dearly. Ramirez rushed into the middle of the group and emptied his clip at them at point-blank range. Four dropped to the ground with chunks of flesh blown clean off.

The remaining five tried to use whatever fire weapon they had but couldn't hit him. One was smashed in the face with an assault rifle and struck another similarly with his elbow as he ran past the man. Ramirez pulled his combat knife from its sheath and slashed at a third.

He kept running until he was again behind. Hurriedly, he again reloaded his rifle. He tried to look around the corner but almost immediately shot at with fire.

He started to walk around the other corner of the building. As he turned the corner, Ramirez was tackled from behind. His rifle was knocked away and hit with a ball of fire. All the rounds in it went of, destroying the gun and sending bits of metal flying.

Ramirez grappled with his opponent until both of their hands were tied up. He looked into the face of the man he was grappling with. The man had pale skin and brilliantly yellow eyes that brimmed with anger. Ramirez was about to head him when his opponent breathed a stream of fire right in Ramirez's face.

Ramirez was basically blinded. His visor was starting to melt. One part gave way and fire washed over his face. Ramirez threw his head forward on instinct and struck his opponent in the face.

The entire visor of his helmet glowed red. He tore it off and threw it to the side. The right half of Ramirez face was burned completely black except where the burnt skin had come off with his helmet. His right eye was entirely useless and his left kept being obscured by the blood flowing into it from his injuries.

Ramirez pulled a grenade, popped the pin, and let it fly.

The soldier in red simply ceased to exist.

As the dust settled from the explosion, the sound of gunfire could be heard across the village. Ramirez went to find the other marines in to get a weapon to keep fighting, third degree burns or no.

Then he saw why the enemy soldier had been behind the house. In front of him was a small child covered in horrendous burns, still in the arms of her dead mother.

"MEDIC!"

**A/N**

**Damn! That's the longest chapter I've ever written. 2600 words. Anywho, I hope I wasn't too gory with the details at the end there for a T rating. **

**Sorry for any bad grammar or spelling mistaks.**

**I always like to hear your opinions so please review, critique and/or flame. **

**Also, IMPORTANT QUESTION! Should the people of the avatar world speak English or not? English would help the story get written faster but no English would be realistic. **

**Also, don't read my other story. It's pretty bad.**


	2. Welcome

**AN**

**Thanks to all of you who read my first chapter. All 200 or so of you. And thanks to the guys who left reviews. Just so you know, the length of my first chapter is not typical. Generally, they are about 1000-1500 words not counting author's notes. Anywho, enjoy.**

Johnson looked out over the village. It was a mess. Half the buildings had some fire damage. He was rather impressed with the locals. Some bald monk kid and a chick seemed to just throw huge globs of water with their bare hands. Really he should have been more impressed than he was, but after everything that had happened recently, relatively speaking. Compared to the flood, magic was regular with a side of normal, topped with everyday sauce.

What really surprised his was that there was no real technology to speak of. The people lived like they were nine hundred years behind the times.

Johnson also had other problems to deal with. The number of wounded from the raid was not insignificant. The Marines had appeared almost in time to stop the whole thing together, but not soon enough. Some had been seriously injured. Even more had died.

Johnson job was to help the medic with his patients. The eight worst cases had been taken back to the _Dawn_ for emergency care. The locals had made a little fuss but the bald monk kid talked them down.

That still left nearly two dozen civilians with injuries ranging from first and second degree burns to cuts that were probably not life threatening as long as they didn't get infected.

As far as the Marines went, only five were wounded, none seriously.

Johnson was starting to feel tired. They all were. Ever since they got out of cryo, nearly everyone had been feeling the freezer-burn from their extended stay in cryo.

Johnson looked around and saw that one of the ODST's still hadn't gotten his wounds treated. "Ramirez!" he barked. "Why haven't you seen the medic yet!"

"I'm good for now."

"You damn fool, you got half your face burnt off. Get it looked at and I want you on the first pelican that gets back here. That's an order."

Ramirez stomped off, not looking happy. The idiot had even refused painkillers on the grounds that they would impede his duty.

When that the medics were rapping things up, Johnson could figure out what to do about the enemy combatants. Six of them had been captured. For now though, they were under guard from ten of his men. For now though, he other things to do.

**Linebeak**

Sokka didn't quite throw up when he saw the Fire Rebels bodies, but it was a near thing. Aang wasn't as able to keep it in. Katara was with him, comforting him after the battle.

Whatever weapons these other people used had nearly torn them apart. They had died horribly but quickly.

Their armor was strange as their weapons. Some wore black armor that completely covered them, even their faces. These were the ones that always charged ahead. The others wore dark green and a reviled their face. They didn't have the face concealing helmet.

He wasn't sure what to make of them. They had slaughtered the rebel soldiers without mercy. But once the rebels surrendered, not one of the strange soldiers attacked them. They just lined them up and left a few to guard them.

The rest either helped with the injured or hauled the bodies into a pile.

After all that, not one stopped to rest. None even slouched. Sokka could only stare.

Until a little old woman came to make him help her give them some food.

Sokka carried the kettle of hot rice while the old woman gave it to the soldiers in small bowls.

"Here you go sir," she said as she gave some to one of the soldiers who had finished moving bodies.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Is there any word about my nephew? He was taken on one of your birds."

"He should be alright. The Doc's a real miracle worker."

The little old woman bowed, murmured a thank you, and moved on to the next soldier. They were all working with the wounded. One of the healers was arguing with one other who had a hideous burn across half his face. "I can't feel any pain Doc."

"Of course you can't. That fire burned away all the nerve endings! Now hold still. If I don't put some bio-foam on that, it'll get infected and we'll need to amputate."

"My face?"

"Yes, your face. Hell, maybe if we do, women might like you better."

"Excuse me sirs," interjected the old woman, "Would you like something to eat?"

The one with the burn answered "Yes" almost immediately.

"Not until you let me put something on that burn," said the healer.

"Fine."

The healer pulled a metal cylinder from his belt. He sprayed a foamy substance on the man's burn. The man gritted his teeth every time it was sprayed on the edged of the burn. The man tried to wipe the stuff out of his eye, but the healer slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch that. I wasn't kidding about the amputation. Anyway, you can eat now." The healer jabbed something into the burned mans neck.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Don't worry, it's just painkiller."

The healer walked off to go tend to someone else while the old woman put some rice in a bowl for the burned man.

"Thank you abuela." The man started eating slowly, on account of his burn. "Hey kid, did you take out three of those guys with your sword?"

"Yes," answered Sokka.

"Ballsy."

"What?"

"He means you did a good job kid," said another soldier who walked up to them. This one had dark, almost black, skin and wore drab green armor. In his mouth was some sort burning, brown paper cylinder. He turned to address the old woman serving rice. "Ma'am, please don't walk around on our account. We'll come to you for food. You rest here."

"Oh, I was just doing what I could to help. After all, you did save us."

"Just doing our job ma'am."

Sokka put down the kettle of rice. "Where did you guys learn to fight?" he asked the soldiers as he sat down on one of their tanks.

"UNSC Marine corp."

"Where's that?"

"It's a … you know, Ramirez, explain it to him, I need to find who's in charge."

"The Marine corp is an inter-planetary force dedicated to protecting Earth and her colonies. It's a group of the best of the best."

"Inter planetary? You mean like, different planets? How is that even possible? Planets are just wandering stars."

"Um…" _Damn, I'm not some astrophysics nerd_. Ramirez was saved further awkward question by the timely arrival of the pelicans. "Sorry kid, you'll have to ask someone who knows about space physics."

**Linebreak**

Johnson finally was able to find the leader of the village talking to a bald monk with arrow tattoos on his head and arms.

"Are you the one in charge of the village?" Johnson asked.

"Yes I am," answered the man. "My name is Xin, and this is Avatar Aang."

Both men bowed to Johnson. "We are grateful for your assistance," spoke the bald one. "With out your intervention, many more people would have died."

"My thanks to you as well for stopping the rebels from destroying our village," spoke the village leader. "Though I do have to ask who you are. We have never seen anyone with such weapons or armor."

"I am Sergeant Major Johnson. We are the UNSC Marines."

The other two men gave him confused looks. "What's a marine?" asked the bald one.

Johnson sighed. He gave them a very brief explanation of how they traveled through space to reach the planet they were on now. He deliberately lefto out any mention of the covenant and the flood.

"- and then we crashed on your world and met you."

Everyone around seemed almost relieved that the story was over.

"You tell quite a tale. Perhaps there is some evidence that could confirm your story."

Johnson smiled. "Oh, I have evidence."

**Linebreak**

An hour later, the village elders were gasping in awe at the enormous metallic object. None of them had seen anything that big. Aang was similarly impressed. The only structure that had been that large was the walls of Ba Sing Se and the Earth King's palace.

Aang was sure that there wasn't that much metal in the world. What ever nation built this must have been incredibly rich.

They landed Appa next to the metal birds in a section of the structure that the strange people referred to as the "hanger."

"Welcome to the UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn._"

**AN**

**Wow, Ramirez is a bit of a badass. Too bad he won't feature prominently. Next chapter our friends from space get to meet everybody. Won't say more than that. Until next time.**


	3. Balloon

**AN**

**Hello again my loyal fans. All 12 of you. Odd, this story only has seven reviews. So that means that at least five of you didn't review. Shame on you. And a plague upon your houses.**

**Anywho, I apologize for the lack of violence in this chapter. If that's you thing, skip this chapter. I ran out of ideas halfway through.**

**Enjoy**

Sokka was absolutely ecstatic. The "ship" that these sky-people, for lack of a better term, came in was enormous. It was nearly the as tall as the wall of Ba Sing Se***** and four times as long. And it was just half of a ship. The engineering was amazing. And all the metal. It was enough to make millions of space swords. The Fire nation had nothing like this.

One of the soldiers, marines they were called, waved his hand in front of Sokka's face. "Hey kid, you OK? You've been standing there with your mouth open for about five minutes."

"Yeah. This place is just so huge."

Over in another area, Sokka saw the six rebel solders being taken somewhere under heavy guard.

"Where are they taking them?" asked Aang.

"Oh them. Johnson's going to have a little chat with them. … wanna come watch?"

"Um, Ok," he answered hesitantly.

Linebreak

Later, after the rebels had been allowed to stew in separate rooms, Johnson decided they were good and ready to spill. The rebel that looked shakiest was brought into the interrogation room. Most of the _Dawn_ personal were watching on TV screen throughout the ship, courtesy of Cortana. There was a pool going on who would get to be the bad cop and good cop. Most people thought it would be Johnson and Cortana respectively.

Johnson entered the room slowly. "Good evening. My name is Sergeant Major Johnson of the UNSC Navy. What's your name?"

"Lee."

"That's good. How is your stay? Comfortable?"

The rebel didn't answer that, so Johnson continued.

"You were part of a larger organization. I want to know where that organization is based out of."

"We are soldier of the True Fire Lord. Phoenix King Ozai will rise-"

*SLAM* Johnson hit the table. Lee let out a little yelp of surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please continue. Where are you based out of?"

"What?"

"What? What aint no country I ever heard of. Do they speak English in What?"

"What?" he whimpered.

"English motherfucker, do you speak it?" shouted Johnson right in the rebel solders face.

"Yes," Lee answered, even though he had no idea what "ing-glish" was.

"Good, so you know what I'm talking about. Where are you based from?"

"I don't know."

"What do I look like?"

"What?"

"Say what again. I dare you. I DOUBLE dare you motherfucker."

"Tall, dark."

"Do I look like a bitch?"

"What?"

Johnson reached over the table, grabbed Lee's collar and slapped him in the face. Hard.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A BITCH?"

"NO."

"Then you better tell me where you're base from."

Lee swallowed. "I won't tell you anything."

Johnson nodded. "OK, your loss. But remember, I'm the nice one." He walked to the door and left. "Bring in Master Chief."

Lee looked in horror as a green metal giant walked into the room. He instantly regretted his silence.

Six seconds later.

"Their main base is in the mountains North of a town called Gaoling."

"Wow, that was fast Chief. I thought for sure he'd faint and we'd have to wait for him to wake up."

**LineBreak**

Elsewhere, Cortana was speaking with their guests, learning about the world they were living on. She found the elemental abilities of the local population amazing, but study would have to wait for later. Currently, she was learning about the local history.

Mostly, she learned about the Hundred Year War. It was didn't hold a candle to the Covenant war but was still horrifying in its own right.

She also learned how that these children had supposedly ended the war. Cortana found that rather hard to believe. It would have to be confirmed with someone else, though if their story was even partially then there was at least the possibility that they would be able to help make contact with the local governments.

When the prisoner broke, she brought up the orbital images of the planet.

"I was wondering if you could tell us where the city of Gaoling was?" Cortana asked.

The boy named Sokka looked at the images. "I can't say for sure, but it think it's right here," he said as he pointed to an area south of some mountains and a desert. "Why do you ask?"

"We have just received information that the location of the base where the Fire Nation separatists are gathering is north of this city in the mountains."

"WHAT!" yelled Sokka. "Guys we need to tell… EVERYBODY!"

"Sokka. Calm down," ordered Katara. "Cortana, is this information accurate?"

"It was what one of the captured soldiers told us during interrogation."

Aang bowed to Cortana's hologram. "Thank you for this information and your hospitality, but we need to leave. This information must be given to the generals."

"Hold on there hotshot. We can be anywhere faster than you can."

"You'll help us?"

"Kid, if these guys are half as bad as the ones we saw in the village, we'll teach them what real war is like." Cortana smiled.

**Linebreak**

Aang watched the ground move below through the cock pit windows. He had never thought flight would be possible without some sort of balloon or airbending, but these people did. And it was fast.

After they stayed the night on the sky-people's ship, they decided that only two should deliver the message to the Alliance's base since Appa needed watching. Aang was chosen because Aang could prove who he was unless there was somehow a second avatar. Sokka was chosen because Suki thought he would have a heart attack if he stayed near such exciting technology for too long.

Within an hour, they arrived at the Alliance base, formerly Fong's base. The soldiers were understandably unsettled when the pelican arrived. Only strict discipline prevented the transport from being melted, crushed, and frozen again. The fears of the solders turned to curiosity when the Avatar emerged. They were amazed, yada, yada the generals come out and hear that there is important information, blah, blah, they go inside.

"So Avatar Aang, what is this information your new friends have for us?" asked one of the generals, one wearing red with graying sideburns.

"Well General Jee, I believe that Sergeant Major Johnson can explain."

Johnson stepped forward and placed a projector on the table. "I must request that the lights be dimmed for this meeting."

The generals looked at each other, and one by one, nodded their accent. One of the regular soldiers with red armor and a skull mask waved his hand and most of the lights went out.

Johnson hit a button on the projector and it turned on. On the wall, a map of the world, based on the orbital images Cortana took. Johnson pointed at one spot in particular.

"Based on information gained from a captured enemy soldier, a large base of rebels are stationed here. Further information gained from the rest of the prisoners revealed that their numbers are between eight and nine hundred. Any questions?

The generals looked thoughtful for a minute. Finally one of them spoke up. "Son, have you been hitting the cactus juice?"

**Linebreak**

"-and then the guy blabbed right when Big Green walked in. I swear he wet himself," Sokka recalled to the tale of how the prisoners were interrogated to the other soldiers in the eating hall of the Alliance Base. Most of the soldiers laughed at this. One of the less hardened wasn't as amused.

"Sounds like these sky-people are magic. That they can kill without touching the person."

One of the sky-people came up behind him. "That's nothing. My girlfriend could kill you just by looking at you."

One of the earth kingdom soldiers, one of the younger ones, looked at him with curiosity. "What's it like on other worlds?"

"Oh come on. You can't believe that crap?" the skeptical one asked.

"It's all true. Every bit of it. Except the part where I went streaking on my birthday. That's a horrible lie and it never happened and was all Jenkins fault."

The rest of the sky-people gathered at the table Sokka was at. "But in all seriousness, we really did come from the sky. Beyond the sky actually."

"How?"

"What, do I look like a super genius?"

"No."

There was a cry from outside and the alarm was raised. Everyone ran outside.

Sokka gaped at what he saw. It was the sky-people ship. And it was flying right toward them.

"Still think they're not from the sky?"

"Ooh, a big balloon. Like we've never seen those before," muttered the skeptic skeptically.

**Limebreak**

AN

***based on my estimate of the walls being 100 meters.**

**Now the earth kingdom knows you're here!**

**Perfect. *Evil Grin***

**On a more serious note, I'm trying to avoid the everyone-is-so-impressed-with-the-halo-technology thing that seems to plague most halo crossovers. Considering Avatar is set in a rather primitive setting, that's a little hard. But when I can have people go "meh" at magic stuff, it should be possible to have them not too impressed by technology. And no, Sokka's not a skeptic in this fic.**

**On a more serious note, please inform me if there is any incorrect information. And there will be violence in the next chapter.**

**Pinky swear.**

**If you review. **

**Review damn it, I have needs.**


	4. Ants and boots

**A/N**

**I apologize for taking so long to update (especially compared to that "Avatar Sigma guy). I won't make excuses except that I have been watching Legend Of Korra. Now I kinda wish I had crossed over with that instead. Maybe after the series is over I'll make one.**

**Anywho, enjoy this one. I would also like to thank those people who caught mistakes in earlier chapters. Those have been fixed (I think) and the chapters reuploaded.**

The _Dawn_ landed right outside the gate of the base, with her hangers facing it. A makeshift ramp was bended to allow easy access to the ship. The scorpions drew looks of respect from the native soldiers. They knew tanks were an integral part of the Fire Nation army and the looks of these tanks meant these sky-people could dish out pain. What amazed them even more were the warthogs. Small vehicles were almost unheard of due to the steam system that drove them.

One soldier commented that they looked like cougar-foxes.

What were most impressive were the soldiers. Each walked with an air of discipline and strength that spoke of lethal capabilities. Then they saw the Chief.

"WHAT IS THAT!" shouted an earth kingdom soldier when he saw the Master Chief emerge from the ship.

"Oh sure, the giant flying hunk of metal doesn't impress you but a guy in green armor does. I know I've _never_ seen someone wear green armor before."

"Smartass."

The generals, followed by Johnson, observed the troops marching out of the _Dawn_ with vehicle in tow.

"It seems you have an impressive airship. I am curious as to the abilities of your land craft."

"I'll set up a demonstration later. If anyone wishes to tour our ship, all they have to do is ask and not get in anyone's way."

**Linebreak**

Ramirez was bored. The doctor had ordered him to stay in bed and not do anything strenuous. Why, he didn't know. It was his face that got injured, not his leg, and the skin-grafts already healed without any scaring. After he got patched up, he needed to do something. It was a relief when Johnson allowed him to lead a tour since it got him out of the infirmary.

The first group had finally arrived. There were about half a dozen of them, mostly dressed in green though a few didn't.

"Hello and welcome to the frigate _Forward Unto Dawn_. My name is Ramirez, and I will be you guide for the remainder of the evening. If there are any questions, just ask them. Keep you hands and arms inside the ride at all times and follow me."

They walked into the main hanger bay. The bay was currently being used as a large workshop and recreation room since none of the other rooms were as spacious.

"Now this here is our main hanger. This would be where all of our flying vehicles are kept." Ramirez gestured toward the severed opening that made up most of one of the sides. "As you can see, it's in need of a little work."

"How do they work?"

"Um, the electric current causes the engine to –"

**One hour (and fifty seven questions) later.**

"So, this fu-shun stuff work?" asked Sokka.

"It's basically a miniature sun. It heats the water into steam to power our generator," answered one of the engineers. Basically, it's the same as your steam engines, but bigger and hotter."

"But how does it make the heat?"

"It destroys matter and turns it into energy."

Sokka quickly wrote this down on the sheet he had with him. These "pen-sills" were rather useful.

"OK, so how does your anti-gravity system work?"

"Don't know."

"Well, what else can you tell me?"

**Linebreak**

The generals were hashing out how the sky-people could do their demonstration without holding back. When the generals offered to have a few of their soldier volunteer for the demonstration, the sky-people were most adamant that they not have any living people in the demonstration. The solution was to use practice dummies.

The dummies were statues of clay and stone that were accurate representations of a human body and were commonly used for the earth-benders to practice their more dangerous techniques. Multiple statues could be controlled by a single earth-bender and allowed for relatively accurate mock battles.

Johnson allowed for the demonstration to proceed provided that it took place a distance from any major population.

**Linebreak**

The five earth-benders stood waiting on the outside of the arena waiting for these soldiers to arrive. Before the mock battle, they had said something about needing a dynamic entry.

"Hey, Chong."

"Yeah Xin?"

"You think these guys are ever going to show up?"

"It's been ten minutes. I don't think that anyone who takes ten minutes to get ready can be any good at all."

They stood in silence for another few seconds. Then there was a whining sound.

"Hey, you hear that?"

They looked for the source of the noise and saw several of those flying machines the sky-people called "pelicans" whatever those were.

"What can they do from up ther-"

CRASH!

Five metal boxes slammed into the ground in the arena not far from the stone soldiers that had been set up. The fronts of each of the metal boxes flew off. From each box sprung one of the soldiers that they had called "ohd ee est ees."

In their hands were the "guns" that had been shown to the earth kingdom soldiers earlier. All were shooting in tight controlled bursts and bringing down stone soldiers in droves.

"Son of a bitch," shouted Chong as he hurried to move the stone soldiers to attack and Xin did the same.

It didn't do much good.

Within twenty seconds, half of the stone soldiers had been reduced to broken masonry.

The soldiers bent walls between the dummies and the ODSTs to provide some sort of cover. The ODSTs focused their attention on the edges of the wall. They weren't prepared when a large section of the wall shot foreword faster than a charging hunter.

It struck one and sent him flying. Behind the wall was one of the stone soldiers. The ODSTs cut it down along with the rest that charged through the hole in the wall. The whole battle lasted less than a minute.

"OK, I want one of those," said Xin with awe.

"Wow Xin, I didn't know you swung that way."

"Shut up."

**Linebreak**

"So, your soldiers just get dropped into the battle?" asked Sokka.

"These ones do."

"That's suicidal."

"But effective," retorted one of the generals. "Perhaps there could be something similar done with our war balloons."

**Linebreak**

The Generals were more than impressed. They convened in the secret meeting hall. It was located far below the fortress and was only accessible by earth bending.

In addition to the alliance generals, Avatar Aang, the Mechanist, and Sokka were all in the meeting. Each had something to say about the UNSC.

Everyone was in agreement that it would be best to stay on their good side.

"I haven't seen any soldiers so dangerous. Not even the Yu-yan could devastate so many so quickly."

"What about their weapons? Mechanist, what do you think?"

"I tried making personal cannons with blasting jelly, but the yield was always far lower than what even a single bender could do. It seems these people didn't have to compete with benders so they had use for weapons and improved them to tremendous degrees."

"Maybe we could ask to see if they could train some of us to use those weapons," said one general.

"I doubt they would," muttered.

"They could win this war for us," spoke up Sokka

"Then conquer us. Did you see that monster they called a frigate? And supposedly that was only half of one," exclaimed a general.

"We don't have any quarrel with them," retorted Aang

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

The generals and Sokka broke out in an argument. Aang desperately was thinking of a way to keep peace with the UNSC. Another war was something he didn't want, especially with the Republic as weak as it was.

But the cacophony of the argument was too much.

"SHUT UP!"

They did.

"They are stronger than us, this is true. But, they did help people because it was the right thing. I don't think that they are a threat. What we need to do is secure an alliance."

"Very well, Avatar Aang. I will personally dispatch the messenger hawks to contact the Tribes, Fire Nation, and the Earth Kingdom."

"Have them meet here in a week."

"Yes, Avatar Aang."

**A/N**

**And that's that. I'll be heading on vacation soon and then heading to summer classes for college so the updates will be … about the same. Super slow. **

**Anywho, thanks for reading and all your reviews. Tell your friends about this story. Unless you don't have any friends, then tell a random person on the street.**


	5. Beyond the Sky

**Howdy yall. Hows it going. Sorry it took so long to update this beast. I've been at college for the past six weeks and that made the writing quite a lot slower. I have a few things to say before we get to the story.**

**One: I totally knew Amon was a bloodbender. I thought Tarlok was Amon, but no, it was his brother.**

**Noatok: Hey brother.**

**Tarlok: What is it?**

**Noatok: Amon a boat.**

**Tarlok: … *Explosion***

**Two: I just saw the Live action trailer for Halo 4. I won't spoil anything for you except everything. Cortana goes rampant. The enemy are the Prothean-I mean Prometheans (Forerunner robots) and somehow the Chief magically get a jetpack.**

**Three: This story has over 1700 hits. It'd be more but I deleted some chapters when fixing the story and that knocked the view count down a bit.**

**Four: People have been complaining about the guys faceplate melting. I think I'd better explain that. Normal glass has a melting temperature of over 1200 degrees C. However, the faceplate are probably not going to be made of that. The face plates would probably be made of polycarbonate, which is stronger and lighter than bulletproof glass. However it melts at 300 degrees C. So yeah, science.**

**Enjoy.**

**Linebreak**

It had been nearly two weeks since the _Dawn_ landed on the planet. Since the natives never named the planet, the crew decided to give it an informal name it by popular vote. Elementia won, but Planet Appa was a close second due to the crew's liking of the furry beast. Ultimately though the name would be left to the locals to make up.

Some had been fearful of the UNSC's technology, muttering about how it was magic, to the point of believing that radios would steal their souls. All of them like the photographs though. The Elementians had developed primitive photography, but nothing as clear or as quick as the UNSC's.

To the surprise of most of the crew, no one was bothered by Cortana, though all were respectful. They thought she was a spirit and was often sought out by the locals for advice. It annoyed the crew but Cortana enjoyed it, giving advice and asking questions about everything on this new world.

There had also been no incidents between the two groups. Both sides had been ordered to be on their best behavior. In fact, there had even been some cultural mingling. The Elementians taught the UNSC about many of their myths and legends, and the UNSC decided to have a movie week and showed a bunch of old movies like _ Lord of the Rings, The Shawshank Redemption, _and _Monty Python And the Holy Grail_. The end result was a group of people trying to make the first film adaptation of the legend of Oma and Shu.

It was a slow process because Johnson decided that the crew had better things to do than make a movie.

Like pushups. Lots and lots of pushups. And running.

"One, two, three, four, I love the Marine Corp!" shouted each of the marines in time with their push ups.

"All right ladies, that should be enough for now. As a treat, all of you give me three laps around the base and we'll call it a morning."

All the marines, sans the Chief who was doing his own Spartan level exercises, ran off to do their laps. Many of the Elementian soldiers followed suit. They generally were able to keep up with the UNSC in most exercises, though were a little less capable when they tried to sing the cadence with them. After the first few days, many of the Elementian units began to sing cadence songs while exercising. This was mostly for moral, but they weren't surprised to learn that it would help improve endurance and stamina.

They finished the prescribed laps and went to get breakfast. Breakfast was served outside, partially because the weather was so nice, but mostly because the _Dawn_ was still in shambles from her earlier litho-breaking. The kitchens were low on the engineers' priorities as far as repairs went.

"So, aren't those dudes who are in charge of this place supposed to be arriving today?"

"What makes you say that?"

"That blimp over there. It's been heading this way since we finished our second lap."

"Oh. That."

**Linebreak**

Zuko looked at the Earth Kingdom base as his airship approached. When he received the letter to come and meet this new faction, Zuko had been skeptical of the claims in the letter. If it had not been for Aang's letter that had arrived with it confirming the story, Zuko wouldn't have even bothered coming to here.

As it was, Zuko was more than a little nervous. This new faction was completely unknown. He knew none of their customs, traditions or social nuances that would be necessary for successful diplomacy.

"Are you feeling alright Zuko?" asked Iroh.

"I'm fine."

"You seem unsettled."

"How can I not be? We've never even heard of these people and from what we've been told, they have more than enough military power to destroy us." Zuko remained calm when he said this but, there was an air of unease around him.

"I think you are getting too worked up about this," said the aged general. "I remember when I had to face the dragons and how harrowing that was. Surely this can't be as stressful."

"The dragons only lasted a few minutes."

"Well, perhaps some tea will settle you nerves. I find that a good Jasmine works quite well for calming oneself."

In spite of everything, Zuko smiled. _Who knows? Thing may turn out OK_.

**Linebreak**

Almost all of the soldiers in the Earth Kingdom base were out on the parade grounds in formation to receive their guests from the fire nation. This included the crew from the _Dawn_.

The Chief and Johnson stood at the front of their group. Behind them stood thirty-eight ODSTs and then the forty-six marines. To the side of the group were the Navy engineers. All their uniforms were pressed, armor and boots polished, and postures ramrod straight.

The airship landed and the hangar doors opened into a ramp that allowed the Fire Nation crew to exit. The Fire Nation crew marched in perfect time. The Prince Zuko and General Iroh, wearing somewhat more elaborate versions of the armor that the rest of their troops wore, walked in the middle of the column. The front half of the column split to allow Iroh and Zuko to approach the crew of the dawn.

"Dun dun dun, dun dudun, dun dudun."

"Shut up with the Starwars."

The Fire Lord walked up to Johnson. "You must be the ones I've heard about. I look forward to peace between our nations."

"We just want to get home; we're not here to make trouble."

Johnson extended his hand. Zuko took it. History was made and stuff.

**Linebreak**

Throughout the representatives of every major political entity continued to arrive. The Northern and Swamp Water Tribes sent their representatives and Sokka was to represent the Southern Tribe. The earth King magaged to appear with "only" three hundred of his personal guard. The representatives got together to decide who would be the spokesperson. Most wanted Aang, but he declined, saying that he'd rather just observe and remain a natural party. Iroh was eventually chosen due to his extensive political and military experience.

They decided that the first priority would be to gain an alliance with the UNSC to help finally end the war. Aang had some reservations about asking the UNSC about fighting, but wanted the war over quickly.

The next priority would be to learn about the technology that they had. The medical abilities that had been shown, as few instances as there were, had proven to be almost equal, if slower, than water-bending and in some cases superior. The leader of the UNSC forces claimed to be over eighty.

The last priority was to learn about the history of the UNSC. It would be important to have this knowledge if lasting peace were to exist between them.

In all likely hood, the meeting of these goals would happen in an order different than their priorities, but that was to be expected.

The meeting began the next day.

**Linebreak**

The meeting started out with the introduction, and, once all the formalities, were settled the discussion began.

"Now, as I'm sure you've figured out in your time here, we are at war." General Iroh sighed. "Currently, there has been war for over one hundred years. Our concern now is to end it as quickly as possible with as little bloodshed as possible. If there is any way that it is possible for you to help us, we would be forever in your debt and would provide significant material compensation for your efforts."

"I have heard of the war," responded Johnson. "However, I heard that it supposedly ended when Fire Lord Ozai was killed by Avatar Aang."

"It is true that most of the Fire Nation is now moving toward peace, many did not want the war to end in our defeat. Some colonies openly rebelled against the current government. As for the Earth Kingdom, there is still much resentment and hatred toward the Fire Nation. The Earth Kingdom is facing the very real prospect of civil war because of how many people desire revenge. All in all, peace seems a distant prospect at best."

Through his earpiece, Cortana said to Johnson "Legally, there is nothing we can do to help them as it stands. The UNSC prohibits misuse of equipment and personal." Johnson sighed. "However, if the planet were to become a colony of the UNSC, then we would have more than enough reason to stomp out this rebellion against the local government."

"I am sorry to say that, legally, we cannot lend military assistance to any other government not subject to the law of the United Earth Government."

"Why not?" asked Sokka. "That seems counterproductive at best and suicidal at worst."

"Many years ago, the United Earth Government declared that all human colonies were to be under its control and that any other groups were to be considered Insurrectionists. That means that technically all of you are considered rebels, and aiding you would be considered an act of treason."

"Actually, weather or not you choose to become a colony of the United Earth Government is completely up to you. Just know that we can provide no aid if you choose not to. If it were just my own neck on the line, I wouldn't hesitate, but this affects all of my subordinates."

"We understand. Your position is not an enviable one. Our decision to join or not will have to wait until another time. Such things cannot be rushed." Iroh stroked his beard. "I propose that Each government choose independently on their decision." The other members on the council nodded in agreement.

Now, discussions took a more boring turn. The two parties exchanged history. The people of the four nations (though it was actually more like seven) told their history, starting two hundred years ago and concluding with the end of the hundred year war. The UNSC told how they had expanded to colonize other planets and elaborated upon the insurrection.

Johnson hesitated. He had left out the Covenant War earlier when conversing with the locals. However, it was a necessary act now. So he began. He left out any details that wouldn't be common knowledge among military personal, and omitted any classified information. They locals seemed to either completely disbelieve what Johnson was saying or were horrified at the amount of destruction that had happened.

After Johnson finished, everyone was silent as they tried to figure out what to do about these people from beyond the sky.

**Linebreak**

**Dear GOD that chapter would not end. I could not figure out how to finish the dang thing.**

**Anywho, now that that's done, I can focus on other things. On a related note, I won't be working on this story. I have some other stories that I'm writing and I want to get a bit done on those before I continue on this one. Look for me up coming story Avatar: The Epic Of Aang. It's the AU story that takes place in the Avatar verse before this story. You don't have to read it to understand this story. I just wanted to expand the avatar verse a bit beyond what was in the show.**

**Later yall. Leave a review telling me what you think.**


End file.
